


七月

by Ian17



Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spanking；abo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警故事进程很缓慢，希望可以耐心看完哦~
Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645513
Kudos: 44





	七月

整个浴室里氤氲着浓厚的水汽，空气中飘来浅浅的花香，浴缸里是两道紧紧纠缠在一起的人影。淅淅沥沥的水流，从花洒中缓缓洒落。

“嗯，啊——”秋明难耐地呻吟出声，他实在无法抗拒家瑜的信息素，哪怕已经泄过多次，但还是经不起刺激，穴口一张一合地，温热潮湿，小腹处又酸又麻，但难言的欲望还是一股一股地涌了上来。他趴在浴缸边缘，在燥热的空气中无法喘息了，头向上仰着，脖颈处形成了一道优美的弧线。

“啪。”家瑜在他屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌。带着水汽，在密闭的洗手间内，格外清脆响亮。

“明明，腿再张开点。”家瑜坐在浴缸里，伸出两根手指浅浅地往秋明穴口里探去，还有不少东西在里面，他慢慢地摸索着，用另一只手掰开了秋明的臀肉，引着埋在深处的浑浊液体缓缓流出，一时间穴口又变得泥泞不堪。那粉嫩的地方被操得又红又肿，两片臀瓣甚至不能自行闭合，就由着穴口狼狈地露在外面。家瑜一时看红了眼。

他将池子里的水放掉后，又重新接了干净的水。仔细又小心地将秋明的后穴清理干净，还有身上的一些伤口，都细细地用毛巾擦擦干净了。整个过程，秋明都没有再说一句话。

整理好后，家瑜把秋明擦干净，顺带吹干了头发，正准备把人抱进房间时，秋明自己站了起来，走出去了。

家瑜跟在他身后，看他在衣柜里拿出了T恤和短裤，一件一件地穿好，始终背着身体，无声地驱赶着他。

家瑜看了半晌，然后轻轻开口说道：“明明，你还好吗？”没有人回复，他顿了顿，自问自答地说道：“那我先出去了。”说完后，看着已经躺下的秋明，他动手把空调设置成合适的温度，蹑手蹑脚地把薄被盖在秋明身上。之后轻轻地关上了门。

家瑜站在门外，微微叹了口气。

“咚，咚，咚。”

“秋明，饭已经做好了。”

顾家瑜敲着秋明的门，很有规律，三下一组，不重不轻，希望恰好能让对方听到，但不要觉得吵闹。他站在门外，不逾矩半步。

秋明把门打开了，家瑜静静地看着站在房间里的人，微微地低着头，本就不高，垂着脑袋，家瑜更看不清他的脸了，头发已经很长了，柔顺地垂在肩膀上，浮动着好闻的洗发水的香味，白色的T恤勾勒出瘦削又略微驼背的肩膀。

“走吧。”家瑜轻声答道，很自然地将手臂搭在秋明身上，能明显感觉到对方瞬间僵硬起来的肌肉，尽管很紧绷但是也没有挣开，他在心里默默叹了一口气，走下了楼梯。

菜色谈不上丰盛，但对于两个人，不，一个人来说，已经算是很不错了，不出意外，秋明基本上不会动筷子。

秋明依旧低着头，恹恹地没什么精神，轻轻地坐到了椅子上，刚一坐上，好看的眉眼都拧成了一团，他下意识地咬了下嘴唇。

家瑜瞅见了，心里疼成一片，狠狠地咒骂了自己一句，懊恼地开口问道：“身体还......还不舒服吗？”，家瑜有点担心，毕竟沈秋明的发情期才刚刚过，身体还比较脆弱，还有自己留下的伤口......

秋明面无表情地摇了摇头。拿起了筷子，却也不夹菜，就是沉默地坐着，好像一尊雕塑。

“等下我帮你处理吧。”家瑜心虚地扒了两口饭，含混地说着。

秋明转过头看了眼他，眼珠子跟两颗琉璃一样，有闪耀的东西在静静地流转，细长的睫毛扑闪扑闪，在灯光的投影下像蝴蝶飞舞着的翅膀，衬着漆黑的瞳孔愈发明亮。偏偏这么美的眼睛，没有丝毫情感，他静静地看了半晌，微微点了点头。

家瑜看着他，无奈地笑了笑。两人沉默着吃完了这顿饭。

吃完饭后，家瑜回到房间，一下瘫倒在椅子上，仰头闭上眼睛。

一股深深的疲惫感向自己袭来，让自己无力回击。他想着很久以前的事情，以前不是这样的，他们曾经快乐过，对未来充满希望过，屋子里都是欢声笑语。

为什么呢，为什么要变成这个样子？顾家瑜睁开眼睛，呆呆地看着天花板。

他和沈秋明相识于年少，也曾有过花前月下，看雪看月亮的浪漫过往，衣角翻飞的青春记忆。结婚后，感情和睦稳定，身体也很契合。而且即将迎来一个可爱的宝宝，一切的一切都在那件事情后戛然而止。

顾家瑜沉浸在回忆里，又一次闭上了眼睛，他并非软弱的人，人生信条就是发现问题解决问题，在那件事情的处理上，也不例外。他追根溯源，当着秋明的面查处了所有的照片，让它们没有再流传的可能性，深夜里抱着秋明一遍一遍地安慰着，聘请了最好的律师团队，准备让偷拍者付出应有的代价，后来因为秋明一时心善，原谅了对方，没有起诉，他也由着秋明自己做主。事后动用关系，给沈秋明调离了原本的岗位，只在实验室担任实验助理，不用和太多人接触，避免受到更多的伤害。后来孩子还是没了，两个人的关系陷入冰点。他自认为自己已经把能做的都做了。现在已经是七月份，正是学校放假的时候，秋明已经很久很久没出过门了，整天整天地把自己关在房间里。

他难道不无辜吗？他又做错了什么呢，一遍又一遍的安慰换来的是长久的沉默和无动于衷，是个人都会累。他真的做错了什么吗？是不是自己还有什么没考虑到的。

虽然知道很扯，但顾家瑜决定死马当活马医了，他打开电脑，在搜索框里输入：如何吸引一个Omega？没想到，搜索出的结果还很多。他没多做思索就点开了第一个：

性感Omega在线发牌。

同城Omega寂寞交友。

爱与教育，乖巧Omega等你调教。

？？？该死的百度竞价排名。顾家瑜在心中默默吐槽。

找了半天，他找到了一个稍微靠谱点的，填写了一些性别年龄之类的基本资料后，看到了一些还算靠谱的帖子：

第一、不要随便释放alpha信息素，无论是在什么时候，包括嘿咻嘿咻的时候，这不亚于使用暴力。  
第二、Omega大都体力较弱，alpha应承担力所能及的体力活。  
第三、Omega的咪咪等敏感部位，不可以随意触碰！  
第四、在推进两人关系的每一步中，都要充分获取Omega的同意，不然不能进入下一步骤。  
......  
总之，放弃你霸道总裁的一面吧，记住，此时此刻，你就是一个舔狗！汪汪~

顾家瑜看得满脸黑线，回想一下自己的所作所为，除了第一条自己膝盖有点痛以为，其他都感觉还好。只是有些云里雾里，不过，还是准备按照这上面写的，认真履行一下。

顾家瑜走到秋明的房间门口，自从流产后他们已经分房睡了。他站在门口思索了半天，想要敲门的手举起又放下，深呼吸了几口，敲了敲门。过了会儿还是没人应，他踌躇了会儿，清了清喉咙，貌似轻松地喊了句：“我进来咯！”然后就推门进了秋明的房间。

地上铺着柔软的地毯，秋明趴在地上，手肘枕在在床上看iPad，窗帘是敞开的，房间里的冷气很足，空调发动机轰轰轰地响，还是止不住窗外的知了聒噪的吵闹。七月盛大的阳光明晃晃地照在秋明身上，巨大的光亮使他的身体落在家瑜眼里只剩下一个小小的剪影，孤单又脆弱。

秋明耳朵里塞着无线耳机，白色的耳机塞在透着粉红的耳朵上，边缘的轮廓在阳光下几近透明。他也听到了开门的动静，黑白分明的眸子静静地盯着家瑜，没有对他擅自闯入的不满，也没有对他所作所为的关心，就只是，冷淡地看着。

家瑜本来是要来给他处理伤口的，他看着秋明，突然不知道该如何开口，悄悄地把握在手心里的药管放回口袋里。他走到秋明背后蹲了下来，靠近他，看了看iPad，笑着问他：“在看电影啊，我可以一起吗？”近似讨好哀求的语气，其实家瑜心里一点底都没有，已经被冷落了太久，心里很难重拾希望。

身前的人半晌没有动静，家瑜正想说：没关系，我先回房啦。秋明把耳机取了下来，在屏幕上取消了蓝牙耳机的接入，电影对白从屏幕侧面的功放中传出。家瑜在心里稍微松了口气，盘腿坐下。慢慢挪到秋明跟前，看着他单薄的背影，肩胛骨透过T恤突兀地支出一块棱角，柔顺的头发快要垂到肩膀，因为好久没有出门了，自然也没有理发。家瑜情不自禁地伸手摸了摸秋明的头发，身前的人依旧静静的，没有动作。

“地板硬，坐我身上好不好？”，家瑜小声说着，他直接小心地把秋明揽到自己怀里，让人舒服地坐在自己身上。他感受着怀里温热的气息，和沉甸甸的感觉，低头就看见了秋明雪白纤细的脖子。此后，又陷入长久的沉默。

“放假在家一直都吃了睡，睡了吃，明明好像还瘦了点。”家瑜小声地开着玩笑，掂了掂怀中的人。

“喜欢这个演员吗？我记得你之前的手机屏幕一直都是他呢。你们Omega目前都喜欢这一款啊？”那是很久之前了，家瑜之前还为这事儿吃过醋，但现在秋明已经很长时间不用手机了。

“现在怎么喜欢看文艺片了，我记得你以前很喜欢看恐怖片。”只有家瑜一个人陷入了往日两个人的回忆里。尽管没有回应，家瑜还是不遗余力地跟秋明逗趣儿，想让他给点反应，但事与愿违。

沉默又尴尬的独角戏一直持续到电影结束。一直到片尾曲放完，长串的致谢名单也已经播放完毕，房间里又恢复了寂静。家瑜把怀里的人抱了起来，轻轻放到床上，温柔地说道：“你等我一下，我刚刚说给你上药的，现在可以吗？”

家瑜默默地走到洗手间，仔仔细细地把手洗干净了，他看着镜子里的自己，拿冷水冲了冲脸。深呼吸了几口，使自己冷静下来，擦干净后走了出去。

屋子里冷气飕飕地刮着，家瑜怕他感冒，把冷气关上了，打开窗户透透气。下午的阳光没有那么强烈，夕晒映在木地板上，染成了好看的橘色。连知了都打上了盹儿。家瑜回过身看了看，也轻轻上了床。秋明静静地趴在床上，穿着简单的T恤和宽松的短裤，瘦削的身体陷进了柔软的被褥之间，头埋在床单里，甚至让人怀疑他是否还有呼吸。家瑜小心翼翼地揉了揉秋明的屁股，慢慢地一层一层地把他的裤子脱了下来。整个屁股都还好，臀峰有些红肿，零散的巴掌印凌乱地分布在两侧和臀腿间，家瑜轻轻地撩起他的T恤，将下身的情况检查得更清楚一些。

他又仔细地看了看，确定没有伤到关键的地方，只是轻微的红肿，这让他稍微松了一口气。他将乳白色的药膏轻轻的抹在手心中，揉搓双手，让药膏在手心化开，然后轻轻地贴上秋明的身后，缓缓地揉动着。温热的手掌心紧紧地抚摸着冰凉的臀肉，指尖触及之处都是饱满柔软的，家瑜深呼吸了几口，放下那些心猿意马的念头，继续着手头的工作。

屁股上的伤处理好了，接下来就是穴口里的情况了。家瑜用手掌轻轻掰开两瓣臀肉，仔细地看了看里面，目测情况还好。他去清洗了一下手掌，换了一种药膏，将其涂抹在自己手指上，轻轻地滑动进去，趴在床上的秋明闷哼了一声，家瑜轻轻地用手指进进出出，小心翼翼地将药膏涂满四周。

日落西山，晚间的微风吹进房间里，带动着窗帘轻轻飞舞，吹散了家瑜额间的细汗，轻轻扫过秋明赤裸的身体，痒痒的，很舒服。家瑜手指还在穴口里抽插着，他突然俯下身，轻轻吻了吻秋明的后脖颈，那是Omega最敏感柔弱的地方，他细细密密地亲吻着，唇齿间的触感温润又湿热，他能感觉到秋明沉重的呼吸声，还有强劲有力的心跳。

秋明能感觉埋在自己身体里的两根手指，突然弯曲着转动了一下，他一下抓紧了床单，回过头静静地看着家瑜。

微风轻轻吹起秋明的长发，悄无声息地拂过家瑜的脸颊，他看着秋明转身过来，波光流转的眼眸，像会发光的玻璃珠子，在夜晚里，闪闪动人。一时不忍，俯下身体，吻了上去。细密的眼睫毛在唇间扫过。秋明没有抗拒，很温顺地闭上了眼睛。

家瑜情动，又害怕压到秋明的伤口，躺到了另一边，侧过身抚摸着对方的身体，双手流连在秋明的股间，化开的药膏此时也带着一丝色情的意味，柔软细腻粘稠。秋明闭着眼睛呼吸急促，双手轻轻地拢着家瑜，把细嫩的脖子暴露在家瑜面前。这么做的意味很明显，他想要alpha的信息素。

家瑜此时还有着几分清醒，他下定决心好好忍着。只是轻轻地舔舐着秋明细腻的脖颈，就是没有用牙齿。手轻轻抚上秋明的双乳，慢悠悠地打着旋儿，指尖拉扯着胸前的红点，微微用力向前拉扯。他一时入迷，没有看见秋明逐渐清晰的双眼。

“为什么？”寂静的黑夜里，秋明第一次发声，喉咙有些嘶哑，声线有些颤像带着小爪子，听得人心里发痒。

家瑜知道他在问什么，他伸手抓着秋明的手腕，固定着放到秋明的耳侧，又落下了细密的轻吻，一路从胸口到锁骨再到耳朵，最后轻声对着秋明的耳朵说道：“我......不想用信息素，我想单纯地让你舒服。”

“没有用的。”秋明面无表情地睁着眼睛，停下了那些动情的喘息和暧昧的动作，盯着天花板，任家瑜在他脖子锁骨处流连，也无动于衷了。

“什么？”家瑜终于从欲望的漩涡中清醒了一点，他抬起头，迷蒙地看着秋明，好像不知道他在说什么。

秋明看着对方停止了动作，从自己身上退去，眨了眨眼睛，顿了半晌，轻笑了一声。

“如果没有信息素，你不粗暴的对待我，我是不会有反应的。”说完秋明闭上了眼睛，翻过身，背对着家瑜。

“粗暴的对待”这种貌似夸张的语句，在床上也是很常见的，两人之前也不是没有过。但不对，秋明的语气不对。没有在开玩笑，没有揶揄。

家瑜停下了动作，慢慢地坐到一旁，他揉了揉太阳穴，觉得有些头疼，有些疲惫。他小心翼翼地开口说：“明明，你是不是还想着那件事情？”

秋明侧卧在一旁，无神地睁着大眼睛，平淡地开口说道：“和其他的事情没有关系，Omega天生就是这么下贱。”

家瑜听着心里一惊，张了张嘴，好像要说什么，最后只能无声地叹了口气，神色复杂地望向对方。

“如果你还在意那件事情，我向你保证，现在网上绝对找不到一张照片了。”

“孩子没有了，以后还会有的，你不要太伤心了。”

“明明，这么长时间了，也该走出来了吧。”家瑜又一个人自言自语了好多，就像之前很多个夜晚那样。他抱着秋明，对着他说话，但就像抱着一块石头，对着空气发言。

秋明听到了，他默默地睁开眼睛，就当家瑜以为这次依旧不会得到回应的时候，他开口了。

“你是不是很害怕照片被人看到？”秋明猛地出声，家瑜还没反应过来，就又听见他说：

“那些照片让你觉得羞耻是吗？作为Omega我给你丢人了。”秋明平静地开口说道，“你只是难过孩子没了吧。”不是疑问句，说到后面，秋明只是在静静地陈述。

“我......”家瑜不知道他为什么会这么想，很想开口解释。

“家瑜，”秋明转过了身，脸色苍白，微风吹过他额间的长发，“我累了。”秋明的声音仿佛让夜晚更寂静了。

家瑜失魂落魄地回到了房中，他瘫坐到椅子上，点了一根烟，烟雾缭绕，给了他短暂的清醒。他仔细回想这两个月，他似乎确实没有好好地理性地和秋明谈起过这件事情。他烦躁地抓了抓头发。突然，手机响了起来。他抓起来一看，是陈合，秋明当时班上的班长，因为秋明已经很久没有开过机了，所以偶尔会有一些找他的电话打到自己的手机上来。他想了想，按下了接听。

“喂，请问是顾先生吗？我是陈合，是沈老师的学生。”电话那头响起了礼貌年轻的声音。

“你好，请问有事吗？”

“嗯，是这样的......”对面的人似乎有些为难地开口，声音支支吾吾的，“我们已经很久没有沈老师的消息了，不知道沈老师最近还好吗？我们能去看看沈老师吗？特别是班上Omega联合会的学生，他们觉得很抱歉......”

“什么叫‘特别是班上Omega联合会的学生’，这跟他们有什么关系？”还没等陈合说完，家瑜就打断了他，Omega联合会是只有Omega的一个组织，包括学校里的一些学生和老师，平时会组织一些活动，秋明以前很热衷参加。家瑜不知为什么眼珠跳了跳，有一种不大好的预感。

“顾，顾先生，您不知道吗？”

家瑜出门后，秋明静静地躺了会，平静了下来，他脱下了衣服，到洗手间里，打开花洒，让热水流到身上。每每闭上眼睛，那几张照片就会浮现在眼前。因为孕期反应而略显痛苦的神色，用嘴角叼着的衣角，肿胀的乳房，用手小心翼翼挤奶的动作，还有被奶水打湿的纸巾。自己最难堪最羞耻的一幕，就那样毫不保留地被人拍下放到了网上，数以万计的浏览量。还有那些不堪入目的污言秽语。而当时Omega联合会的人找到他，希望他用法律维权，以引起学校的重视，推动校园内的平权运动。他考虑再三答应了，接下来又陷入另一场噩梦。

梦里是警察面无表情的脸，冷漠的声音，一遍又一遍的重复。“你为什么不去Omega单独的哺乳室？”“你露出来的是哪只乳房？”“当时你怀孕几个月？”“是用哪只手进行触摸的？”“你当时有看到偷拍者吗？”“如果看到了，为什么不制止？”一遍又一遍地回忆那些细节。最后警察把所有的照片放大洗了出来，他还记得照片是很高清的制式，他甚至可以看清他乳房间的毛孔，他卑微地哀求着，可不可以不要再看这些照片，警察只是告诉他，需要辨认各种照片的角度和真实性，需要他亲眼看着每一处细节，然后确认。最后，他终于被击垮了，几乎是逃一般地回到了家里。家瑜看到他回来了，抱着他，一遍又一遍地吩咐别人，网上的照片一定要删得干干净净。

但是他已经没有任何感觉，甚至觉得很刺耳，是不是所有人都会觉得那些照片很恶心，应该被死死地埋在地下，不再有见到阳光的那一天，就和现在的自己一样。事情结束后，家瑜没有追问他为什么放弃追责，还摸着他的头，说他善良，体贴地托关系帮他换了岗位，去到了不用和太多人打交道的实验室。他待在家瑜的怀里，却止不住地发抖。

他强忍着身体和精神上的巨大折磨，继续去学校上班。联合会会长在群里公布了他的情况声明，大多数人对他放弃追责表示理解，只是失望，他每天都承担着Omega失望的眼神，还有beta窃窃私语的声音，还有alpha，但是他那时再也不敢看任何alpha了，自然也忽略掉了那些戏谑的神色。有一次他晕倒了在学校里，再醒来时，孩子已经没有了。他也不愿意再和外界有任何接触。

花洒里的热水带着朦胧的雾气洒在秋明被冲刷得有些发白的皮肤上，他就这样静静地洗着，不知道什么时候，才能洗干净自己。

“喂，喂，顾先生，你还在听吗？”话筒另一头的陈合焦急地询问着。

家瑜听完事情的始末，一时心中郁结，心疼地说不出话来，又突然很想破口大骂。他紧紧捏着手机，忍着最后的涵养，没有冲无辜的陈合发火，和他交待了几句说最近家里不便接客，就匆匆挂了电话。

他懊恼地抓着自己的头发，他觉得自己好像从未真正关心过秋明。他自己是个干脆果断的人，他就毫不体贴地认为秋明也应该很快走出来，他没有考虑过这件事情对秋明到底有多大的伤害。 能将一个活蹦乱跳的人打击成......成现在这副行尸走肉的模样。他有一股深深的负罪感，不知道为什么，就像一股气堵在心里，无处发泄。他想，他大概能体会几分秋明当时的感觉了。他拿起手机，准备询问一件事情。

“喂，你好，我是今年5月份偷拍案受害人沈秋明的家属顾家瑜，我想再确认一下，学校曾经承诺过的，Omega单独洗手间和配套的其他公共设施，如摄像头等是否已经安装到位。”

“喂，喂，是，是哪位？”那边的领导估计没想到对方突然说了这么多，似乎还没反应过来，家瑜不慌不忙地重新自我介绍了一遍。

“哦哦，那件事情啊，我有印象的。我们这边还在走流程啊，家属还请理解一下。院级单位没有资格越俎代庖，我们还需要向上级主管部门请示......”

“那您能告诉我进展到哪一步了吗？”

“这个，我，我还需要问一下。”

......

家瑜又打了几个电话，得到的回答如出一辙，互相推诿，也是，从系领导，到院领导，再到校领导，全是alpha，谁会真正地替Omega思考。家瑜第一次体会到了真正的无力感，身为Omega的绝望。他打开电脑写了写了一封举报信，他还是想为秋明做点什么，哪怕是微不足道又白费力气的事情。好像只有这样，他心中因为心疼而卷起的涟漪，才能得到些许的安抚以致平息。

写完信后，家瑜躺在床上，脑海里浮现了很多场景，睡得很不踏实。脑海里是秋明开朗明媚的笑脸，不停地向前奔跑，被风鼓起的白色衣角，在空气中翻飞，自己跟在后面追逐，就像现在追逐那怎么抓也抓不住的青春流年。一晃眼，又看见秋明黑白分明的眸子，淡漠地注视着自己，一言不发。

家瑜挣扎着醒来，一看时间还不到五点，他擦了擦脑门上的汗，走到楼下，喝了点水。突然抬头看见阳台上有一个半明半暗的人影。

他走了过去，移开滑门，看到秋明抱着膝盖坐在地上，双眼失神地看着远方。他换了一件黑色的圆领T恤，露出了挺立纤细的锁骨，衣服很大，整个人显得更瘦削。家瑜蹲下来，坐到了他旁边，看着远方的云层，黎明前的黑暗，有微微的亮光即将冲出，另一边却是浅浅的月牙和漫天的星空。风呼啸吹过，不冷，但是刮过脸颊，还是迷住了双眼。家瑜低下了头，侧过身子，看了看秋明，对方没什么反应，就像一个精致的布偶娃娃。

“秋明，我刚刚打电话给你学校的领导，”家瑜轻轻地开口说道，秋明终于有了点动静，微微地侧过了头，“我是想问一下，之前承诺的Omega专用洗手间和哺乳室是不是已经建好了。”

终于，秋明看了他一眼，家瑜咽了咽口水，苦笑了一下，继续说道：“但是他们说还没有，我也没有办法，就写了封举报信给校长办公室，不知道可不可以有新的进展。我，我其实没有别的想法，我本来只是想为你做点什么，但我没能成功，而且体会到了一点，你当时的感觉”说完，家瑜靠在身后的墙上，舒展着身体，他搭上秋明的肩膀，轻轻地在他身上蹭着，让秋明僵硬的肌肉逐渐放松下来。

“还有，刚刚原来你班上的学生打电话给我，说希望来家里看看你。”刚说完，就看见秋明又突然紧张了起来，睁着眼睛一动不动地盯着他。

“但是我给回绝了。因为我现在终于可以理解一点，你当时的处境了，以前自大的我以为可以洞悉所有。其实，你想不想走出来，你决定什么时候走出来，这都是你自己的事情，你应该自己做主，旁人没有干涉的权利，但我会陪着你。明明，无论怎样，我都想陪着你。”

太阳终于冲破了云层，露出了金色的光圈，洒向远方，温柔又干净，金色的阳光浅浅地照射在家瑜身上，整个人镀上了一层淡淡的光辉，秋明看着他，却又好像不认识他。有一些破碎的声音从心底深处传来，也不知道是微微消融了的冰雪还是开始出现裂痕的铜墙铁壁。

“陈合还告诉我，他们在微信和QQ上都给你留言了，你要不要打开看一下。”说着从口袋里拿出了秋明的手机，递给了他：“我帮你充了点电，你自己决定。”

秋明接过了手机，但迟迟没有打开，家瑜摸了摸他的脑袋，将凌乱的长发理顺扒到了耳朵后面，轻声说：“我去给你准备早餐。”说完就离开了。

今天的早餐家瑜做得比较简单，榨了两杯豆浆，煮了一锅清汤面，正端着面条走出去的时候，就见秋明慌慌张张地跑向他，神色紧张又......又很生动，家瑜好久没见着这样的秋明了，开口笑道：“宝贝儿，跑什么啊？”

话音刚落，秋明就扔了个什么东西给他，家瑜赶忙放下手中的碗筷，勉勉强强地给接住了，一看是秋明的手机，已经打开了，正在震动，他一看，来电提醒写着“妈妈”，家瑜举起手机，试探着问：“要，要接吗？”秋明没有说话。

家瑜清了清嗓子，按下接听键。

“明明，是你吗？”话筒里传来一阵高亢的女音，好像是把满腔的热情和惊喜都堆积压抑下来，装作平凡和普通的样子。

“妈，我是家瑜。”

“哦哦，是家瑜啊。”是难掩失望的语气。“我也不是很懂，是他爸爸说明明的QQ刚刚上线了，让我打电话问一下。”说完，顿了顿，之后又小心翼翼地问道：“明明还好吗，你们在做什么呢？”

“我们，”家瑜一时不知道说什么好，他转过身看向站着一旁的秋明，对方正皱着眉头焦急地看着他，双手抓着衣摆，手指一圈一圈地绞着，把衣服弄得皱皱巴巴的，也不说话。家瑜硬着头皮继续说：“我刚刚起床，秋明还在睡觉，妈，要我去叫明明起床吗？”

“哦哦，不用了，不用了，明明平时工作忙，好不容易放暑假了，让他好好休息。”电话里的人赶紧说道，好像生怕打扰到了秋明。

“好的，妈，那还有什么需要转告的吗？”

“嗯，没，没什么了，就是，”电话里的声音暂停了一会儿，之后才有支支吾吾地说道：“就是家里的电视机连不上网了，你们能回来看看吗？”

“好的，好的，改天我们回来看您和爸。”两人又寒暄了一阵，就把电话挂了。家瑜把电话放下，重新把碗筷摆好，盛了碗面放到秋明面前。看着他青葱似的手指拿起筷子，一根一根地吸溜着面条，跟小猫似的。

家瑜喝了一口豆浆，轻轻地问道：“手机里的消息都看了吗？”

秋明刚刚拿起筷子，僵了半会儿，微不可见地点了点头。

“都有些什么消息？”

“之前班上学生发的，还有同事。”秋明避重就轻地回答了问题。家瑜也没再追问，毕竟能开口就是莫大的进步。

吃完饭后，家瑜进去收拾碗筷，出来后，看见秋明还坐在凳子上，愣愣地看着他，他在心里想着很多事情不能操之过急，于是走过去，摸了摸秋明的脑袋，说：“头发真的太长了，我们出门理理发好吗？”

秋明还低着头，没有说话。

“我们楼下新开了一家理发店，那个理发师，长得很像你喜欢的那个明星，那个叫什么峰的，下去围观一下？”家瑜尽量装作轻松的样子，轻声开口说道：“如果你实在还不习惯，试试这个？”说着家瑜拿出了一个口罩。

劝了半天，秋明终于抬起了头，看了看家瑜，接过了口罩。

时隔两个月又走出家门，已经是仲夏了，秋明很不适应外面的阳光，一直用手挡着，两个男人走在街上，也不好打伞，家瑜看着秋明的背影，只觉得身体里有似曾相识的轻松，已经很久没有过了。

终于走到了理发店，是个花臂黄毛鸡冠头小伙子，秋明转过头看了看家瑜，没有说话，但那眼神就好像在质疑：说好的李易峰呢？

家瑜转过头咳嗽了两声，没有去管秋明的质疑，把人直接推进了店里。

“想要剪个什么样的发型呢？”花臂把秋明按在座位上，上下打量着，似乎在思考怎么下手，秋明依旧很酷地没有回答。

“剃个光头吧，大热天的，凉快。”家瑜在一旁提着建议。

秋明听到这话，突然伸手揪住了自己的头发，差一点碰到发型师手上的剪刀，给家瑜吓了一跳，连忙把他的手拿了下来，连忙说：“开玩笑的，开玩笑的，老板你看着剪，短一点就行。”

老板很利索地推了个寸头，家瑜付钱去了，秋明郁闷地看着自己的脑袋，时不时地拿手戳两下，头发短得揪都揪不起来，他皱着眉头盯着镜子，满脸写着不开心。

家瑜忍着笑把人领走了。已经快到正午了，太阳明晃晃地顶在头上，让人懒洋洋地连说话的力气都没有，秋明撒气似的一直走在前面，快走到门口了，才想起自己没有钥匙，便回头找家瑜。

一回头就被阳光迷住了眼睛，热辣辣地让人想流泪，秋明眯起眼睛，低着头揉了揉眼角，才又看见家瑜，还没等他反应过来，家瑜就走了过来，俯身吻住了他。盛夏的正午，微风徐徐吹来，潮湿又粘腻，树上的知了拖着长长的调子，单调得让人阵阵眩晕，隔着口罩，唇间一片温润和柔软，清风扫过头皮，没了长发的遮挡，痒痒的，心里也是，一片片像被蚂蚁啃噬般的酥麻，唤醒了沉睡已久的渴望。秋明睁开眼睛，湛蓝的天空没有一丝云彩，明亮的地面上没有一片阴霾，对面的家瑜笑着的眼眸里，只有他的倒影。

这一吻，两人就直接吻回了家，吻到了客厅的沙发上。家瑜把人抱在怀里，细细密密的亲吻，深情又缠绵，客厅还没来得及开空调，两人都是汗流浃背。秋明被亲得喘不过气，呼吸间都是潮湿又闷热的空气，他忍不住侧过了头，但是家瑜没让他躲避，把他脑袋板正又亲了上去，撬开了他的牙齿，舌头向更深处探了进去，相互追逐着，狠狠地吮吸，两人都很动情，吻得满头大汗才分开，家瑜从秋明身上起来时，嘴角还挂着意味不明的银丝，秋明看见了，不由得红了红脸。

家瑜跨坐在秋明身上，两人都很热，他一把脱下了自己的T恤，擦了擦额头上的汗滴，随手扔到了一边，便又俯下身，但是被秋明一把抓住了，把他推了推，侧过了头。家瑜看着他红肿的双唇，亮晶晶的，又滑又软，伏在秋明耳边轻轻地问道：“宝贝儿，我们继续昨天的事情吧？”说完，秋明好像想到了昨天两人尴尬的不欢而散，半晌没有动静。见状，家瑜用嘴叼起了他的衣角，慢慢地撩起，一直撩到到脖子那里，吻住了秋明，顺便将衣料塞进了他的嘴巴里，一双大手四处揉捏着，两人身上都是黏糊糊的，又滑又冰，四处游走的双手毫无阻碍。

突然，家瑜俯身咬住了秋明的乳房，双唇大力吮吸着，牙齿轻轻衔起胸前的红点，放在齿间慢慢地碾着，舌头一下又一下地舔舐。秋明受不了这样的刺激，被弄得弓起了身子，推着家瑜的肩膀，想把他推开。家瑜又舔弄了一会，俯身到秋明耳边，吹了口气，直接把人吹成了一滩水，又对着红通通的耳朵说：“放心，我这次会粗暴一点的。”话音刚落，就把人捞起来了，把衣角从秋明的口中取了出来，毫不拖泥带水地把衣服扒干净了。又把人推倒在沙发上，解开了裤子纽扣和拉链，连着内裤一同往外扯，天气热得不同凡响，整个人大汗淋漓，裤子里里外外都是湿哒哒的。秋明不习惯这样，狠狠地拽着裤子。家瑜亲了亲他的手腕，秋明仿佛触电般，放开了手。

“啪。”的一声，家瑜甩了一巴掌在秋明的臀侧。

“屁股抬起来。”家瑜哑着嗓子命令道，秋明不明所以地蹬着脚，把腰和屁股抬起来了，裤子顺利地脱了下来。秋明整个人光溜溜的，一丝不挂。

额间的汗顺着流到了眼睛里，一阵刺痛，秋明睁不开眼睛，他刚想揉一揉，双手就被家瑜扼住，一把扯到了头顶上，秋明被钳制住，动弹不得。家瑜还在一心一意地啃噬着他的胸口，又舔又啃，整个胸口都红肿了起来，前面两颗小点直直的立着，十分羞耻。家瑜用牙齿衔起那颗小点，往前撕扯，秋明痛得直叫唤。

“够粗暴吗？”家瑜嘴里咬着东西，说得含混不清，但足够色情，听得秋明下意识地摇头，家瑜笑了笑，终于放过了他的双乳，自问自答道：“看来还不够啊。”

还没等秋明反应过来，他就被家瑜翻了个身。

“啪，啪，啪。”家瑜的巴掌裹着风就绽放在秋明的臀峰处，一下接着一下，一下重过一下，秋明被巴掌扇得连声音都被堵在了喉咙口，叫都叫不出来，夏天本就炎热，水分蒸发量大，喉咙哑的厉害，秋明只能狠狠地抓住沙发。他觉得自己好像溺在水中，眼睛看不清，但还是顺着光亮的位置努力挣扎着。终于游到了水面上，浮动着的水流，一波一波地打在自己身上，淹没自己的胸口，呼吸困难，身体沉重。

“啪，啪，啪。”密不透风的巴掌接二连三地落下，秋明小声地抽着气，随着巴掌落下，抽泣的声音越发明显。家瑜看着他巴掌上的横亘着的红印，粉红粉红的煞是好看，停下了拍打的手，颇为色情地揉搓起来，像是揉面粉团子一样，娇嫩的软肉充盈在五指之间，轻轻的按上去，挺翘的臀肉就从五指缝隙间挤了出来，家瑜又加大了力气，揉得秋明直接叫了出来。

“舒服吗，有感觉了吗？”家瑜对着秋明的耳朵，小声问道。秋明眼睛中的刺痛感终于过去了，他挣扎着翻过身来，看了看家瑜，没有想象中调情的神色，家瑜是很认真的在询问他。屁股上的巴掌印还隐隐作痛，他闭上了眼睛，有点不好意思地侧过了头，低声说道：“你，你不用这样。”

“我就喜欢这样。”说完家瑜舔了舔秋明的耳朵，满是汗水，咸咸的，家瑜却觉得很性感，从耳廓逐渐深入，一点一点地进入，灵巧的舌头滑过每一个角落，一下又一下地探进探出，模仿着抽插的节奏。秋明躺在沙发上，家瑜趴在他身上，细腻的皮肤触碰在一起，客厅的窗帘是敞开的，明晃晃的阳光照亮了房间的每一个角落。白日宣淫的背德感给了秋明太大的冲击。

“去楼上，家瑜我们去楼上好不好？”秋明伸手推着家瑜的胸膛。

“你确定吗？”家瑜看着他突然狡黠地眨了眨眼。秋明有一种不好的预感。家瑜把他抱到了楼梯口，对着他耳朵说道：“爬上去。”

秋明猛地睁大了眼睛，他不可思议地盯着家瑜，木然地摇了摇头，但是他能感觉到因为这句话后穴里更加潮湿了。

家瑜没有理会他，伸手把腰上的皮带解了下来，将金属那一头缠在右手手腕上，直起身，居高临下地看着秋明，挑了挑眉毛，说：“爬。”

秋明没有再讨价还价，因为他觉得再不动作起来，后穴的汁水就要流到地板上了。他整个人湿漉漉的好像从水里捞起来的，他跪在了地板上，木制的地板很光滑，他小心翼翼地抬起膝盖爬上第一级台阶。

“啪。”

“快点。”家瑜轻轻地那皮带扫过秋明饱满圆润的臀部，力气不大，但依旧留下了一道贯穿左右臀瓣的红痕。

秋明没觉得疼，但觉得羞耻，他抬头看了看长长的台阶，平时也没有细数过究竟有多少级，他继续向上爬着，好像没有尽头。

“啪。”

“屁股撅高一点，让我看清楚一些。”又是一皮带，屁股上全是汗水，打上去的声音格外清脆响亮，秋明觉得不出意外，邻居肯定是能听到的，他不由得一阵发愣。

“啪。”

“这时候还能分心？”似是有些生气般，家瑜狠狠地往那红肿的臀上抽了一纪，如愿地看到秋明痛苦得扭了起来。

“啊，嘶——”秋明小声地抽着气，双手撑在台阶上，豆大的泪珠滴答一声落在楼梯上，他觉得浑身上下有一种难堪的欲热，愈演愈烈。他忍着痛苦又向上爬了几个台阶。

眼看台阶就要过半了，他刚刚停下歇一会，身体一轻，他就被家瑜从身后抱了起来，并把他翻了个身，家瑜一手托着他的屁股，一手环着他的腰，把他抱了上楼。秋明一懵，晃了下身子，家瑜警告地拍了拍他的屁股，开口说：“别动，这是在楼梯上。”

家瑜把人带到了他们原来的房间，把空调打开了。温度终于下降了一些，他蹲下身，把秋明放到床上，扒开他的腿，看了看膝盖处，发现还好，只是略微有些红，没有伤到。顺势也爬上来床，他让秋明趴在自己身上，狠狠地揉了揉对方的屁股，问道：“现在有感觉吗？”

秋明怕他又有什么新花样，吞了吞口水，喘着气回答说：“有，有感觉。”

“哪里有感觉，前面有感觉还是后面有感觉，嗯？”家瑜的手在他穴口处打着转，不怀好意地在四周挤压揉动着，秋明呜咽着说：“都，都有。”

听完，家瑜上半身靠在枕头上，让秋明双腿分开屁股冲着自己，跨跪在床上。这样下手非常方便，他抬起巴掌劈里啪啦地就往伤痕累累的屁股上抽去。

“嗯，啊——”秋明小声地呻吟着，没有很痛，就像是极细极细的针刺进了皮肤，酥麻成一片，刺痛的感觉又微微地蔓延开来，触电般传过全身。这种快感掌握在别人手上的感觉，让他觉得既羞耻又兴奋。生理性的泪水从脸颊缓缓滑落。他突然转过身，盯着家瑜看了两眼。

家瑜被他看得心里发痒，但又担心是不是自己过火了，停下了动作，正准备说话，就听见秋明说：“我也帮你。”便转过了头，一口含住了他的性器。

69的姿势本就很方便，秋明将他的性器一口含住，直接顶到了嗓子眼，家瑜本就燥热的欲望差点喷薄而出。他们就这样相互抚慰着。秋明继续着口里的工作，慢慢地吞吐着，口水止不住地往下流，银色的水丝流到了床单上，湿了一片，格外淫荡，秋明看红了眼。

家瑜忍着难耐的欲望，一手继续挥着巴掌，均匀地给两边臀瓣都染着色。另一只手慢慢探进了秋明粉嫩的穴口，浅浅地伸进了一根手指，现在里面已经湿透了，甚至还往外流着，也不用扩张，一根手指根本无法满足秋明。所以刚刚一进去，两边的穴肉就狠狠吸住了家瑜的手指，紧紧地夹紧了，好像生怕他会抽出去，家瑜顺势进入了第二根手指。两根手指就方便了许多，他在里面搅动起来，慢慢地打着旋儿，一点一点地试探摸索。

但秋明就没那么好受了，他的嘴被堵住了，欲望无处可泄，身后的巴掌声不绝于耳，穴口又被填满，他觉得自己就要支持不住了。

猛然间，脑子里一片白光闪过，毫不意外地，他射了出来，射在了床单上，和他的眼泪汗水混在一起。他甚至口里还含着家瑜的东西，但是他立马被家瑜抱了过去，让自己可以舒服地躺在他胸口上。

高潮过后的余韵还很漫长，但人也逐渐清醒，他抬起头看了看家瑜，他能感受到对方眼中的炙热和身体里的欲望，他小声问道：“我，我再帮你。”说着就要动起来，被家瑜一把拦住了。

“我没事。”家瑜笑着摸了摸他的脑袋，说自己没事。

秋明又重新趴回了家瑜的身上，不知为什么，眼中有一股热热的东西凝固在眼眶，冒也冒不出来。胀得眼睛生疼。他深呼吸了几口，将泪意压了下去。

“你没必要这么做，没必要。”秋明喃喃自语道。

“有必要，我想让你舒服，能真正地享受到。”家瑜好像也很累，喘着气回答他。

“你给我一点信息素，我就能爽得合不拢腿，何必呢？”秋明从他身上爬起来，侧卧到一边，抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，但声音里是掩盖不住的哭腔难过。

“没必要吗？”家瑜轻轻地开口问道，“明明，你没看出来吗，我在取悦你。”

秋明依旧遮着眼睛，没有动静，只是狠狠地吸了吸鼻子。

“明明，你看看我。”说着，家瑜把秋明的手轻轻拉开，盯着他的眼睛继续说道：“你说你自己下贱，那我这么不遗余力地取悦下贱的你，是不是我更下贱？”

秋明没有说话，手被拉开，无法遮挡哭红了的双眼，但他还是侧过了脑袋，他不想对着家瑜哭，他觉得自己已经哭过太多次了。

“我真的喜欢你，无论什么样我都喜欢。”说完，家瑜低下头，一点一点地吻去秋明脸颊上的泪珠，唇间一阵冰冷。

“可是我很软弱。”秋明把手从家瑜手里抽了出来，又放回了自己脸颊上，紧紧地捂住哭泣着的眼睛，声音一点一点仿佛是从喉咙口里憋出来的，家瑜觉得自己听不得这声音，好像自己放在心尖尖上的人受了莫大的委屈，自己还无能为力，眼圈立马就跟着红了。

“我很软弱，我还临阵脱逃，我还喜欢你......你这样对我。我不值得你喜欢，呜呜呜，家瑜，你要是知道真正的我是什么样子，你就不会喜欢我了。”啜泣着说完，秋明终于把手放下了，眼里也再没有泪水，只剩下一片灰暗，好像亮完底牌后一败涂地的样子。

家瑜背过身去，狠狠擦干了脸上的眼泪，回过头来，低下身，亲吻住秋明的眼睛，一下又一下，细细密密，缠绵悱恻，眼泪还是不由自主地渗了出来，缓缓地滴落在秋明的脸上，灼伤了两颗隐隐心动却又伤痕累累的心。

“明明，软弱还是坚强，对我来说，甚至还没有长发的你还是短发的你那么有区别，都是你，都是我爱的你。你当然可以——”声调逐渐走高，家瑜艰难地吞咽着，将胸腔中酸楚的感觉尽力压下，缓缓开口说：“你当然可以软弱，我是你一辈子的盔甲。如果你选择坚强，我也会为你骄傲，因为我的明明真的永远那么好。你怎么会不值得？”

空调的制冷机还在轰轰轰地不停制造噪音，窗外的知了叫个不停，所有的所有都是夏天应有的模样，包括房子里满室的旖旎和静静相拥的两人，仿佛一切都没有发生过。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有很多完美的人生和爱情，更多的是被生活伤得体无完肤还默默前行的灵魂。冬天有冬天的好，夏天有夏天的好，但此时被闷在家中的我，格外想念七月份热辣的阳光，哪怕被刺得睁不开眼睛，哪怕一动不动就汗流浃背，也很想在那样的骄阳下，肆意奔跑。


End file.
